


Three's (supposedly) a Crowd

by gay-theprayaway (otomemiyakatsumi331)



Series: "Another Sort of Happy Ending" Verse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ed is in love with everyone, Established Relationship, F/M, Grown up Ed is much more mature, Lan Fan is shaking her head at this entire fic, Ling is still a loveable piece of shit, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rubs my polyamorous gremlin hands all over your fma ships, Threesome - F/M/M, Winry is very thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomemiyakatsumi331/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following fic contains a Ling-Ed-Winry sandwich and other such filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's (supposedly) a Crowd

Lush greenery and blue skies beckoned through the window. Xing was a country of many climates, but the capital was steamy, hot, and tropical as can be. Ever the land of Xing seemed to be thrumming with energy, dotted with flora like precious gems and buildings that shone like gold. Yet even with all the beauty that flashed past him, while the train sped toward its destination, all Edward Elric could think about was who would be greeting him when he got there.

Ed stepped off the train with a stretch and was greeted by a breath of the warm Xingese air. Turning, he offered a hand to Winry to help her down onto the platform. The two day journey by train into Xing was draining, but was nothing compared to any attempt to trek through the desert. Though it had been nearly six months since they had last visited Xing, Ed still felt almost at home looking around at the now familiar station.

Just past the ticket gates, the Emperor’s Envoy awaited. Ling stood at the forefront, surrounded by bedecked councillors and Lan Fan, masked and close to his side. Ed and Winry had objected the first time they had visited when Ling came to meet them personally at the station, but he had remained as stubborn as ever in always greeting them when they arrived. Ling saw the two of them exiting and stepped forward, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

Ed raised a hand as they drew nearer to the Xingese entourage. He and Winry stood face to face with Ling and performed the ceremonial bow that was expected when meeting the Emperor, but Ling broke tradition as always by wrapping the two of them in an enormous hug. Even now, five years after the Promised Day, Ling was still growing and managed to tower over Ed, Winry, and just about everyone they knew. Ed covertly pressed his face deeper into Ling’s chest, re-memorizing his friend’s scent. He had missed him, missed this.

The councillors, by now very used to Ling’s erraticness, just tittered and murmured polite greetings to Ed and Winry. Ling knocked his fist against Ed’s - Ling was quite the stickler for tradition when it suited him - and the party struck out in several cars for the palace. Ling chattered incessantly at them during the car ride, updating them on any detail he hadn’t been able to cram into his letters. Winry sat by Lan Fan in the car and the two whispered together in a way that seemed uncomfortably conspiratorial. 

Finally Ling exhausted his spiel of important conversation to get out of the way. He carefully checked that the partition between them and the driver was raised and that there were no passersby outside. Seemingly satisfied, he reeled Ed in by his shirtfront for a long kiss. 

As much as it killed Ed to admit it to himself, he always melted into Ling’s kisses in an indescribable way. He craved the feeling intensely during their times apart, and on those lonely nights he would pull Winry closer than usual at night. She always understood.

Ling released him after a moment, looking pleased with himself. Ed just rolled his eyes and let himself lean against Ling regardless.

They arrived at the Xingese palace not long after, the huge structures still breathtaking with their swooping arches and gilded earth tones. Even after years of living there, Ling still hadn’t managed to find every room - “Yet!” as he would always exclaim. Ling popped out of the car first and extended a hand to Winry to help her down. When she put her left hand in his, he finally noticed the ring adorning her third finger and let out a startling shout.

“Ed, you bastard you finally did it!”

“Oh, this? It happened just last month so we figured we would wait until we visited to tell you,” Winry said with a proud smile. Ed was still clutching his chest like an old man from the shock of Ling’s outburst.

“You scared the shit out of me,” he grumbled, clambering out of the car. Ling just laughed at him as Lan Fan and Winry walked ahead of them, thick as thieves.

Later that evening they were relaxing in a comfortable parlor in the palace. It was one of the few that contained actual couches, at Ling’s request. He told Ed and Winry that he’d grown to love the Amestrian furniture after his adventures there. Regardless of the reason, Ed’s back was eternally grateful to have some support. Winry’s legs rested on Ed’s lap and Ling sat adjacent to him, their shins just touching. Lan Fan had excused herself immediately after dinner claiming that she had important business. Ed personally suspected that she was just trying to avoid Ling’s constant prodding for her to join him and Ed in their bed at night. He felt warm and content, full from the meal they had just eaten and body pleasantly warm from the glass of Xingese liquor that he was nursing. 

“Hey, Ling,” Winry says, cheeks pink from her own drink. “Do you remember when we first met and you proposed to me?”

“Did I?” Ling asked lazily.

“Mhm. You said you would need a fine wife if you were going to be Emperor and that I should be your Empress.”

“Sounds like something he’d say,” Ed said. Years ago he had been furiously jealous when Winry told him. “Looks like I beat you to it.”

“You did. I thought you were never going to propose.”

“Ah, shut up, stupid prince.”

The three of them sat in silence for a while, watching flames flicker in the fire grate. 

“Ed, are you going to be in Ling’s room tonight?” Winry asked, shifting so that she could curl an arm around his back.

“Probably,” Ed replied, looking at Ling for confirmation.

“If that’s alright with the lovely lady,” Ling said with a wink to Winry. She didn’t respond, instead looking down at her lap and chewing her lip.

“Is that not alright?” Ed prompted her.

“That’s fine but… um…”

“What?” He lifted her chin to see that her blush had deepened.

“Can I come too?”

He stared blankly at her for a moment, not quite processing what she was asking. Then he was blushing too, despite himself, overwhelmed by the way that some of his most private fantasies were rapidly surfacing in his brain.

Ling looked delighted. “The more the merrier,” he proclaimed. “Shall we?”

“Right now?” Ed sputtered.

“Why not? It’s getting late,” Winry said, swinging her legs off Ed’s lap. She scampered after Ling’s retreating back, grabbed his arm and started whispering in his ear. Ed followed them on shaky legs, already feeling hot and bothered just by the vivid scenarios his imagination had started producing. Pinching the inside of his arm he muttered an old alchemical formula to himself to calm down the blood that was already starting to rush to his dick. The two reached Ling’s chambers considerably before Ed, and when he entered he saw Winry flipping through Ling’s collection of records. Ever since she had first seen the contraption in the palace she had begged Ed to get one and now insisted on playing music around the house at almost all times. She selected one and set it to playing.

“Ed, sit down over there.” 

Ling was sitting on the edge of the enormous bed and Winry had directed Ed to sit in a plush chair directly opposite. He settled in, nervous anticipation causing him to grip the armrests. Winry stood between them.

“Stay still and watch, until I tell you,” Winry said in a commanding voice that both scared and excited him.

She lowered herself onto Ling’s lap and drew him in for a kiss. Ed found it a strangely heady experience to see the two sets of lips that he loved now against each other. It took the two of them a few minutes to figure each other out as their kisses grew deeper and longer. Winry shuffled further up his lap to bring them closer, her knees on the outside of Ling’s legs. Ed watched as she pressed against Ling, chest and hip, making the sweet noises at the back of her throat that he always loved to draw out of her. Ling’s hands dropped from the small of her back to follow the smooth curve of her ass and Ed bit his lip. Even in his fantasies he couldn’t have imagined the two of them together looking as good as this.

Winry undid Ling’s shirt and pulled it off his arms. He returned his hands to her ass and stroked up and down her thighs, pushing at the hem of her skirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra and Ling removed one hand from her leg to cup her breast. Taking her nipple between his fingers, he gently rolled it to hardness as he moved to kiss her neck. Winry’s slight whimpers were more audible now with her mouth exposed and Ed’s cock was already straining against the front of his pants.  
She tugged her shirt over her head. Ed itched to reach out and touch her- to touch both of them. They had begun to grind against each other, he noticed. 

“Enjoying the show, Ed?” Ling asked as he caught a glimpse over Winry’s shoulder. Ed nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Don’t touch yourself yet,” Winry ordered, rolling her hips languidly. Ed growled a little at that, hands fidgeting with the arms of the chair. She flipped around so she could face him, her cheeks flushed red. Ling took the opportunity to caress both of her breasts in full view and she leaned back into his touch. Ed shuffled in his seat, desperate for relief from the confines of his pants.

“Winry… Ling...” he moaned low in his throat. Winry considered for a moment before sliding off Ling’s lap and beckoning him over. As he leapt up from the chair she shimmied her skirt down to the floor, teasing them with a view of her bent over ass. Ed pulled her to his chest for a quick, messy kiss before grabbing Ling to kiss him too.

“Ling,” Winry said, settling against the pillows, “Suck Ed.”

Suddenly Ed found his position reversed with Ling’s. He sat on the edge of the bed while Ling undid his shirt buttons. Winry leaned in to kiss him again, as well as to press a kiss to the jagged scar on his shoulder from his automail, like always.

Ling knelt between his legs as Winry sat back again, unzipping him and letting his cock finally spring free. Winry and Ling took in the sight of him, flushed and slick at the tip. Then Ling was teasing him with his tongue and Ed couldn’t hold back a gasp. 

“It’s been a while,” Ling mused, stroking him with a loose fist, “I’m a little out of practice.”

When he replaced his mouth, Ed thought to himself that it didn’t seem like Ling was out of practice at all. A curse caught in his throat as Ling took him most of the way down, and he heard Winry sigh. Her hand had disappeared between her legs as she stared hungrily at the spectacle before her. Another groan escaped Ed at the sight of her touching herself. It was rare that he was around to see when she did. Ling took him deeper still and it was all Ed could do not to accidentally buck his hips up. The flat of his tongue stroked the underside of his cock, driving him crazy as Ling started to move. The contrast between the heat of Ling’s mouth and the coolness of the air made him tremble.

“Wait, wait, if you don’t stop I’m gonna-”

“It’s okay,” Winry said, crawling across the bed to sit behind him and pressing her hands against his chest. With a light touch she played with his nipples and it was rapidly becoming too much.

“Come, Ed.”

Arching, he spilled into the heat of Ling’s mouth and slumped against Winry. Ling pulled off and wiped away a bead of spit to lean against Ed’s flesh leg. After a moment of post-orgasmic bliss, Ed shimmied out of his pants and pulled Ling up onto the bed.

“Winry, it’s your turn now.” He flashed her a devilish smirk before settling himself between her knees. He motioned Ling to slide behind her. Ed knew he was being cruel, not letting Ling get any action yet, but he had plans for him later. As natural as if they’d been doing it for years, Ling began kissing Winry again over her shoulder. Ed took a moment to slide a finger along the silky material of her panties before he pulled them off. 

He stroked the smooth skin of her belly with one hand and spread her lips apart with his other. He could hear her moan into Ling’s mouth as he played gently with her folds. Fondly, he remembered how daunted he had been when they had first tried doing this. Now he ached to feel her push up into his mouth in the throes of pleasure.

“Shit, Win, you’re so wet,” he murmured, pressing kisses to her hipbones and thighs. She squirmed under his hands. Ed pressed her thighs down and licked a broad stripe across her clit, the taste salty but not bitter. She jerked under his mouth. Then he teased around her lips with the tip of his tongue before settling into a rhythm he knew she liked.

He glanced up to check her reaction. Her nose was scrunched up and her mouth open and panting. She was close. One of her hands was fisted in the bedsheets while the other had disappeared somewhere behind her, presumably to offer Ling a little relief. Ed himself was already getting hard again from making Winry twitch under him. Ling cupped both of her breasts and let her lean her weight on him as Ed pressed down harder with his mouth. Gently, he sucked at the sensitive skin surrounding while continuing to flick his tongue across her clit. Her thighs squeezed tight around him as she came. He worked her through it, not releasing until her back had settled on the bed once more.

“Ling,” Winry said once her breathing had recovered, “Let’s make an Ed sandwich.”

“Don’t I get a say in it?” Ed complained absently, though his cock twitched in response to the thought.

“Nope,” Ling teased, reaching across the bed for a vial of oil on the bedside table. Trying and failing to look disgruntled about the situation, Ed shuffled up onto his knees and braced his elbows on the mattress.

Ling slicked up his fingers, using his free hand to trace a tingling line down Ed’s spine. Winry watched raptly. A single finger brushed him and pushed in. Ed relaxed around it and waited for the strangeness of the intrusion to fade. Ling curled his finger tormentingly, not enough to give Ed what he needed, but enough to make him jump.

“Ngh, fuck,” he said almost incoherently when Ling pressed another finger in. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder and caught Winry kissing the edge of Ling’s grin. He was momentarily overcome by a warm rush of love for the two of them, for the fact that they loved him and for the fact that they loved each other too. That there could be so many different kinds of love among only three hearts. 

Then Ling was stretching him with a third finger, effectively distracting Ed from anything but the pleasantly warm feeling that was pooling right behind his cock. 

“Ling,” he whined pushing back against the fingers inside him. He was amazed that Ling was being so patient considering how long he had been waiting. 

“I think he’s ready,” Winry said. “Ed, come here.” 

She laid down on the bed next to him, her hand resting on his forearm. He made a disapproving noise when Ling removed his fingers but was mollified by the sight of Ling slicking up his cock instead. Next chance he had, he thought, he was going to return the favor Ling did him earlier. But for now he instead let Winry roll a condom on him and lined himself up with her wetness. She dug her nails lightly into his ass, pulling his hips closer and urging him on with soft whispers. As obliged her, he cherished the way that her body trembled around him as warm and soft as always. He seated himself in fully and thumbed her clit. She sighed contentedly, and motioned to Ling to start.

Ed felt the weight of Ling’s body press against the back of his thighs as Ling spread his cheeks apart. He muffled his mouth against Winry’s collarbone as Ling began to push in, pausing every few seconds to check if Ed was okay. By the time that Ling is all the way in, Ed was mumbling a disjointed stream of curses as he mouthed at Winry’s skin, his body overwhelmed by the sheer amount of sensation. 

Ling began to rock gently into him, and Ed followed his rhythm erratically. Every movement of their bodies together flowed like a wave, causing each of them to moan in turn in a curious chain. Ed felt like his attention was being pulled in a million different directions. By sounds, by trying to keep his hand moving on Winry’s clit, by how intensely full and hot he felt. It wasn’t exactly the most dignified fucking that he’d ever taken part it, more of a slippery and senseless rutting. But his breath kept hitching when Ling hit the right spot and he was suddenly not certain if he would last much more than a minute. 

For a moment he thought that he’d slipped over the edge when Winry tensed around him, drawing close to her own release. He pressed up with his arms and took over more of the work. With every thrust into Winry, Ling’s cock slid almost entirely out until he pushed himself back onto it. If this was torture, it was the most exquisite form of it that he’d ever been subjected to. 

Winry cried out suddenly beneath him, twitching as she climaxed again. The way she ground against him as she rode it out was the final push over the edge for him. His whole body pulsed in one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced. He gripped Winry’s hips hard enough to bruise as the two of them floated down. 

Ling pulled out considerately for a moment to allow Ed to extricate himself from Winry’s arms. The second Ed was free Ling was pressing eagerly back in, no doubt desperate to find his release. Ed pressed his face into the mattress, swearing fluently as Ling sped up. 

“Fuck, Ling. Come for me,” Ed moaned, oversensitized and shaky.

With that, Ling wrapped an arm around Ed’s chest, pulling them so their bodies were flush, and bit into the back of Ed’s neck as he spilled with a cry.

Winry helpfully pushed Ling over to the side of the bed so that he didn’t collapse on top of Ed. After a long minute lying with a blissful expression, Ling roused himself to help the tidying that Winry and Ed had begun. 

Ed flopped back on the bed once they were done, certain that he looked as entirely fucked out as he felt. Winry was picking up her clothes from the floor with a put out expression.

“What are you doing, Win?”

“I was just picking up my stuff so I could… y’know.”

Ed realized that she thought she was being ejected from the room. “Come back to bed.”

Winry looked questioningly at Ling, as if for confirmation, and dropped the armful of clothes when he shuffled on the bed to make more room for her. Ed found himself sandwiched once again between the Xingese emperor and his fiancee. 

“Hey Ed, next time let’s switch positions,” Ling said with a devilish wink at Winry on Ed’s other side. Ed just stuck the cold metal of his automail leg against Ling’s shin, causing him to yelp.

“I might consider it if Winry’s interested,” Ed conceded pressing a kiss on Winry’s already-sleeping head.

“Besides I know how much you must have missed my ass. You didn’t get to play with it at all tonight.”

“Shut up Ling, I’m sleeping.”

“You both got two turns tonight, I’m expecting a stellar wake up call tomorrow morning.”

Too tired to snap at him again, Ed elbowed Ling until he almost fell off the bed and rolled on his side to pull Winry against him. At last the three lapsed into a silence disturbed only by their breathing. Just before Ed fell asleep he felt Ling shift to embrace him, and he cracked a tiny smile at his own luckiness.


End file.
